That Girl I Love
by Human Pikachu
Summary: An hour ago, my life was warm. And perfect. And had her. Now she's gone. And I'll never, ever, forgive that bloody girl. The bloody girl that I love. Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Oneshot. Angsty Friendshipping.


Human Pikachu again! This is my second story on here, I'm so excited. It's my other oneshot; I'll start chapter stories in a week, maybe less.

This is a oneshot based on how the partner feels after the hero leaves. Yes, I know this story is written so mixed up. Let me get this straight: **_IT WAS WRITTEN THAT WAY._** That's how I expected the partner to feel; in pain, confused.

Yes, this is Friendshipping.

Lovely, angsty Friendshipping.

* * *

Have you ever lost something so near and dear to you, you felt as if you couldn't go on?

Well, if you have, readers, we're in the same situation.

Except the thing that's lost isn't usually a girl. Or your best friend. And she usually doesn't tell you she's leaving two minutes before she's leaving.

What do you say to your best friend in the last two minutes you will ever spend with her?

The whole town was there, of course, but she barely spoke to any of them. Just to me. Ha. The stupid girl already knew it was going to hurt me the most. She was saying all this stuff to me, that she was so proud of me, that I'd be her friend forever, that she was so blessed to have met me.

It was supposed to distract me.

It didn't.

I wanted to ask; Didn't we start this team together? Instead, I asked her if we were really friends.

She said, of course.

Jerk wasn't even crying.

I asked her what I was going to do when she was gone. And, considering the facts that she's the only person I have, my family's gone, I have nowhere to go, and she's my best friend, I'm pretty sure that will be nothing.

All she said was 'sorry'.

I wanted to kick her.

No, that isn't true. What I really wanted was to take her in my arms and tell her she couldn't leave, that I was madly in love with her, and all those things I've been keeping secret for a while.

Then she was gone.

What a bloody _coward_ I am.

I've lost her. Game over. I shouldn't be thinking about it now; it'll just make me more depressed. If that was even possible.

My friends, the readers, someone needs to help me.

I think I may slowly descend into madness and go around murdering people until someone has the sense to lock me up in a prison or something.

What a nice, happy thought.

The sun's shining, and it's way too cheerful. I wish the sun would burn itself out. That would be nice. It can't make me feel any worse, can it?

Oh, heaven help me; look what I've been reduced to! I'm a hero and I'm sitting here wallowing in self pity because I lost the bloody beautiful girl.

Come on. I'm stronger than that. I need to stop crying.

Deep breaths.

You know, I wonder what she would do if she came back?

Hm…I already have three answers. What's happening to me?

**What I wish would happen:**

**She will come back, and as soon as she sees me, she will throw herself into my arms and beg me to forgive her and admit she's loved me all along. And then we will get married and live a long, happy life together.**

Hm. I like this one. A lot.

**What is also okay to happen:**

**She will come back, see me, and embrace me. She'll say she was so sorry, then admit she does like me a lot and she still wants to continue our team with me. Eventually we will still end up married and still live a long, happy life together.**

This one's good too. We still get married. That gets points.

**What will probably happen:**

**She'll come back, see me, and stay silent. In the awkward moment, she'll apologize and ask if we're still friends. I'll say yes, then life will go back to normal. But she'll never know the truth and I'll live life lonely. Or…she won't come back.**

…

…

…

…

…

…

I liked the first one better.

I have a problem.

Don't you agree?

I can't believe this. An hour ago my life was warm. And perfect. And had her. Now with the departure of one person, my life has completely changed (And that's aside from the fact it's turned me into an angsting madman). It's blank, empty of any love.

Blast it, that girl stole my heart and then destroyed it in two minutes!

I saved her, I helped her through the long months, I was always by her side, and look how the bloody girl repaid me! She betrayed me! How the heck am I supposed to go on?

She was my everything.

And she still left me.

Idiotic girl.

She knew _nothing._

And stupid, stupid me.

For letting myself fall in love with her.

Why am I still talking about this? About this pain? About the giant hole I have in my heart now? Didn't I convince myself that it was no use, that's she was already gone?

Apparently not, otherwise I wouldn't still be crying in my un-manly way.

Charizard and Tyranitar would be appalled.

I think I would too.

I need to stop crying. She wouldn't want me to cry.

Then again, what did I know about what she wanted? She may have wanted to leave me the whole time. She may have wanted to never leave. She's gone. I guess she can never tell me anyway. I'll never know.

I remember one thing she wanted, though. We were lying out on these grassy plains, on our backs, looking up at the stars. She was pointing out the constellations that she knew.

I asked her why humans had different names for constellations than us Pokemon.

She only laughed.

The laugh had so disarmed me, it took me a few moments to wrench my thoughts away from her and concentrate on what she was saying.

She was asking me if she was beautiful.

I almost choked.

She had looked at me, eyebrows raised.

"You're very beautiful." I had barely managed to gasp out.

She giggled and told me she was kidding, and what a good friend I was.

Bloody girl.

Bloody girl that I love.

Alakazam told me this quote once. "No opera plot can be sensible," He had told me, laughing. "For people do not sing when they are sensible."

No wonder. I'm going FREAKING INSANE and I'm singing. I don't even know the words to the stupid song. I'll write them down for you.

_It's funny when you find yourself looking from the outside_

_I'm standing here but all I want is to be over there  
_

_Why did I let myself believe miracles could happen?_

_'Cause now I have to pretend that I don't really care_

Oh, wow. That's so true. Why did I let myself fall for her when I knew she was a human? She had to go back _sometime_. Now I have to make it seem like it hasn't affected me. Dammit, it's affected me. How do I save myself from eternal shame now?

How could I have been so blind?

_I thought you were my fairy tale_

_A dream when I'm not sleeping_

_A wish upon a star that's coming true_

Geez, how true can this get? I prayed to Arceus for a best friend, and I got one. I was so lonely, she seemed like a dream come true, an angel from the stars that had come just for me. And an hour ago, blast it, she returned to those stupid, stupid stars. They've claimed her back now. Damn those stars.

_But everybody else could tell_

_That I confused my feelings_

_With the truth_

_When there was me and you_

Too true, that. There is no doubt in my mind that Alakazam and Xatu knew she was leaving. They both knew I shouldn't have gotten so attached to her. I agree. It blinded me to the fact-the inevitable fact-that she was leaving. Curse them. Curse her.

Curse me.

_I swore I knew the melody that I heard you singing_

_And when you smiled, you made me feel_

_Like I could sing along_

This could have been COMPOSED about us.

She loved to sing.

And I did always sing along.

Bloody girl and her smiles.

_But then you went and changed the words_

_Now my heart is empty_

_I'm only left with 'used to be's_

_And 'Once upon a song…'_

Darn me. I think I'm going to cry again.

And I think I'm going to like it.

Dang this song.

_Now I know you're not a fairy tale_

_And dreams were meant for sleeping_

_And wishes on a star just don't come true_

Reality. Reality for me. Prayers like mine don't come true without a price. A price like the one I had to pay. Don't make the same mistakes I've made, readers. It'll break your heart. It's too high of a price. That's the reality of it.

Cold, hard reality.

_'Cause now even I tell_

_That I confused my feelings with the truth_

_'Cause I liked the view_

_When there was me and you  
_

Yeah, Alakazam, Xatu, my friends. You didn't tell me the truth you knew. Well, now? I've figured it out on my own. It's too late now. Happy?

She's already gone.

Now there's just me.

_I can't believe that I could be so blind_

_It's like you were floating while I was falling_

_And I didn't mind_

Do you agree? Do you think I knew what was to come, inside…and I just ignored it? Because I didn't believe it when she was with me? Because I loved her too much? Because I thought…she loved me back?

_'Cause I liked the view_

_I thought you felt it too_

_When there was me and you_

When there was me and her.

Yeah.

Because she was so bloody beautiful.

Because I thought she felt what I felt.

Because I was blind beyond belief. Ha! I though she loved me! What a fool I was!

There's someone in the doorway. One seco-

Oh. My. Gosh.

Oh, Arceus. Oh, Giratina.

Oh, snap.

Oh, damn.

Oh.

It's…it's that bloody girl.

She's singing. Bloody girl.

Bloody girl that I love.

* * *

_H/P_


End file.
